1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel cell and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel cells are provided with, for instance, unit cell constituent members, having each a substantially plate-like membrane electrode assembly (MEA), that are alternatively stacked with separators (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-149393 (JP-A-2007-149393)).
In such fuel cells, however, the fuel cell stack may slip, for instance owing to external forces, deterioration or the like, and neighboring separators may come into contact with each other, giving rise to short circuits. Short circuits may result in various problems such as loss of power generation efficiency in the fuel cell.